TransFormers The Gathering
by dark oblivion46
Summary: it's a story that is going on in a RPG site i'm in...


The Nighthawk Jet circled once then landed and Transformed into a robot in the swamps of Quintessa. The transformeris caying several mechanical parts. A couple fuel rods, several pistons, and an armful of skrap metal. She looked around, to make sure no one was looking, then quickly entered her underground fortress. the stronghold was made of rusty iron and steel. About four or five hundred Sharkticons and Allicons inhabited this base, as well as fifty or so refugee mechanoids who had escaped Quintisson custody. It was a small army, not very impressive, but it was enough for her and it was enough for those who lived in the underground shelter.

Tackle, one of the few female Sharkticons, greeted her. Oblivion, the queen, smiled. "Hi Tackle. How is our guest doing?" she asked,

Tackle bowed quickly then focused her beady yellow eyes on Oblivion's face. The she-sharkticon growled uneasily. "He... he wake now. Talk much not. Very spooky... not smell right... is scary..." She told Oblivion in a choppy, grating voice.  
Oblivion nodded understandingly. "I understand. He is not like the others who come here. You have right to fear him, friend." She replied. Oblivion walked past Tackle and entered a repairs lab.  
Nautilus, Metroplex, Lockjaw and one other mechanoid, clothed in black, all looked up and watched as she came in. "I got those fuel rods you needed, Nautilus. How is our... friend... doing?" Oblivion asked, looking at the mechanoid with an instinctive weariness.

"He'll be fine now. It was not easyy building a newbody on such short notice, I would have prefeared to gain a little more information before building this entity such a highly advanced---" Nautilus began but Lockjaw inturupted him with an annoyed groan. "Talk, Talk, talk... this quint just as bad as others! give all of us big headaches before give any help!" he said gruffly. glaring at the quintisson pretender with disdain. Unexspectedly, the dark mechanoid laughed. It was a hallow, clanging sound that seemed to rattle within it's metal body. Once itheard the sound of it's own laugh, the mechanoid's smile faded. He looked down at his metal fists with sadness and anger. Nautilus took the fuel rods out of Oblivion's hands and unscrewed a panale in the Mechanoids arm.  
"How can you stand it..." The mechanoid whispered, speaking to no one in particular. "Being trapped within this metal prison..." "if it wern't for that, 'metal prison', you'd be spinning out in space, right now, you. Hold still." Nautilus scolded, attaching the fuel rods to the circuitry inside the mechanoids arm. Metroplex looked away. His visor eyes glowed slightly.  
"his is the only way to stop it...?" Metro said, speaking to the mechanoid.  
"Yes. It will take the power of many to conquer the gathering storm. To stand diveded we will surly fall. before the powers of..." The robot's voice trailed off. he stared at the ground. "I do not like it any more then you do. But if we are to overcome the great evil that draws near, we must fight as one. The council, the one named Megatron Vegeta, Starcon, the knights of Primus, the Chaos-bringers, the havicrons. the decepticons, the autobots, the Quintissons... all of us." The mechanoid exsplained. He turned his back to them. Oblivion watched him. Altho she was afraid of this person, she felt a comforting kinship with him. He was dark, but his heart was not very bad.

"Apollyon, How are we going to get the Havicrons to form an allience"  
She wondered. Soverign-Apollyon-Omega, ressureced in the body of a transformer, turned around and his eyes blazed. "they must accept a truce... for the good of us all." He said in a low voice, "If they do not, then there will not be much hope for any of us..."

Well? Continue the story. Add your own charecter if you want. This story needs all of us! There is a new force, unlike anything else that ever roamed exsistance. We must stop it, all of us. Else where in the universe, in Autobot HQ, on Cybertron, Repugnus of Counter-Intelligence is sitting on a chair behind a large deck. " Heh, nothing like a good compy chair..." He lean againt it, putting his feet on the deck.  
But before he could rest, the door swung open, and Optimus Prime came in.  
" What are you doing in my office?" Opt Prime asked. This is not the first time it happen becuase Repugnus is well known among the Autobot to sometime disobey Optimus. Optimus himself wonder why he's not a Decepticon since he seem so close to them, but he know he need someone to get the dirty job done.  
"Well, I'm here a goooood reason." Repugnus replied to his question.  
" A reason to why you're sitting in my chair or why you're in my office?" Optimus point out.  
" Err, well..." Repugnus got out of the chair and walk toward Opt. " You should take a good look at this." He hand him those plum-poit like things. Atfer a while from reading it, Optmus look at him.  
" Is this true?" Optimus can't believe what he read.  
" Personly, I think it full of slag. But my...'client' should I say, is still sticking to it. Even after using full force." Repugnus said. Optimus look at him hard. It hard to take him seriounly becuase he is usully the one cause trouble, but he knew he is right. His client or more accurately, prisoner, is still seem to stick to the story, even after being brutly torture.  
" So, what our great leader would do!" Repugnus mock.  
"We're contacting the Decepticon." Optimus sharply replied.  
" We'll contact the Dec-WAIT! WHAT?" Repugnus realize what his leader said." Are you crazy? They'll not believe it- I don't believe it"  
" We have to warned them! They have to be prepare!" Optimus sharly replied, he stroll out of room.  
I should have not give him that slag. Repugnus thought for himself while casing after Optimus.  
" Do you think they'll listien to you, telling them there something bigger then them!" Repugnus point out, trying to knock some sence in Opt.  
" They still must be warn. I don't care if Megatron listien or not." Optimus replied, appearly still heading to the comm center. Repugnus grab him and pull him around. " Ok, so, what if it is true. Why should we tell them when we can let them die, in one slice. We can prepare ourself to face it while Megatron and his sucm could be blind!" Repugnus suggest " Beside,  
we don't know it is true"  
Optimus pull away from Repugnus. He can't believe what he is hearding, bring deception to the Decepticon which is not the Autobot's way! But that Repugnus. Neverthless he have a point to make about wether is it true or not . He thought for awhile to a point where Optimus finally said " If we proved this, I'm still telling"  
" By Primu's left toe, I sure hope it not." Repugnus gree.  
" I hope it not, too. But we can't be so sure." Optimus replied " We can't be so sure..." Megatron (Energon) sat on his throne inside Decepticon HQ. He was sulking over yet another defeat, and looking for someone to blame it on. "Megatron sir! Megatron sir! Megatron sir!" Skybyte (RiD) screamed as he rushed into the room. Skybyte was in such a hurry that halfway across the floor of the throne room her tripped over his own feet. Megatron scowled. "What is it this time, soldier?" He demanded wearily. Skybyte scrambled to his feet then took a few steps forward and kneeled before Megatron. "Megatron sir, There is an intruder on sector twelve! What should we do?" He exclaimed. Megatron glared irritably at his doting minion. "Well, Let me think... Maybe, you should GET THOSE LAZY GAURDS OFF THEIR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SKIDDPLATES AND KILL THE INTRUDER!" Megatron shouted. Skybyte was so startled that he fel back onto his butt, then quickly bowed before megatron. "Yes, of course Mighty megatron, That is an excellent idea! You couldn't be more right if you tried, you are such a magnificent, glorious, brilliant leader, I---" He stared to say but suddely Galena, (A made-up BW charecter who transforms into a panther.) walked up to Skybyte and gave him a kick. "Get out of here you sniviling lap dog! Lord Megatron does not need to be bothered with your petty whimpering. Get out!" She snarled.

Obedienty, Skybyte quickly ranout of the room. Galena returned to her spot beside Megatron's side. The decepticon leader sighed and rested his chin on his fist. "I don't know why I put up with that incompatant moron..." He grumbled. "I know how you feel, sire. If you wern't such a great leader you probably would've slagged him centuries ago." She purred sympatheticly. Galena sleekly lay her hands on Megarons shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Oohhh... You're so tence, Megatron sir." She said is a soft, luscious tone. Galena was one of Megatron's new generals, and she seemed intent on becoming his favorite. And she was willing to slink to very low levels to get what she wanted. It was also rumored taht she wanted more from Megatron then a simple seat of authority...

"Hmm... Just one intruder... I wonder what the Autobots are up to this time..." Megatron grumbled. He smiled and sighed slowly as Galena Tightened her grip until the steel in Meatron's shoulderjoints creaked and almost broke. Galena put her face close to Megatron's audio sensor. "Relax..." She whispered, "The Autobots don't stand a chance against your powers... you are Megatron, Supreme ruler of the decepticons, the lord of Destruction, what could a couple of second-rate weakling do to possibly defeat you?"

Galena smiled and gently ran the tip of one clawed hand dow Megatrons neck. She looked at her claw fora moment, then said, "Megatron sir, You have been fighting non-stop from way too long, with all due respect, of course. You've lost your gleam"  
Galena stood up straight and walked over to a corner of the room. She took out a polishing cloth and a bottle of polishing liqued from a built in compartment in the wall. "Optimus prime is planning something, I just know it!" Megatron said to himself as Galena Dabbed some liqued onto the cloth. "What does it matter? You are invincable, if I do say so myself, Sire." Galena told him as she began to polish one of his wings. "Thank you, Galena. You're right, I have nothing to fear from those pathetic autobots." Megatron said after a few minutes. Galena got to work on his arm.

"My lord, Have you considered a new plan of attack yet?" She asked conversationally. "No, not yet... Well, I guess I may have an idea, but it's not quite worked out yet. Galena stopped polishing for a moment. "Oh? and what plan is that?" She asked. Megatron started to reply but then his exspression changed into one of suspicion. He stared at Galena warily. "You seem very interested in my battles plans, Galena, care to exsplain?" He asked in an almost accusatory tone. Galena didn't falter. "Forgive me, My lord. I can't help but be interested. Your ideas are so facinating..." She said, smiling in a charming way. Galena moved onto Megatrons chestplate. "I know that with you leading us, Cybertron will belong to the Decepticons in no time. After all, it is your destiny to rule our planet..." By the time Galena was finnished speaking her face was inches away from Megatrons own. The Decepticon leader's eyes wavered unueasily and against his will he found himself softening slightly. Galena was a very attractive fem-bot. Her armor was led-colored with a chest-plate made from the arms of her panther mode crossed across her bosom and the upper jaw of hr Panther head covered her lower torso. Galena's smile became more sly and her red optics twinkled devilishly as she gently stroked Megatron's face with the cloth and sat on his lap. She brought her face dangerously Closer to megatron's own. He opened his mouth to object but Galena put one finger over his lips, silencing him. "Shhhh... Your way, way too tence, my lord..." She said softly. "hehehe, I hope I'm not inturrupting anything, O' Mighty Megatron." A new voice sickered. Megatron jumped in surprise and accidently shoved Galena away.  
The fembot yelped as she fell on her butt on the ground. "Starscream? What is this?" Megatron blustered. His face flushed, then he added, "And... And how long have you been standing there...?" Starscream (G1) chuckled, "Oh, don't worry Sir, I didn't see anything." He replied, "I came in becuase I thought you'd like to know, The prisoner's been captured. He's right outside." Megatron rose then Acctually helped Galena up. "You... had better go, Soldier." He said ackwardly. Galena smiled and bowed humbly. "As you wish, my lord." She said to him. On Her way out, Galena kiked Starscream hard in the shin, making it look like an accident. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lutenient, Forgive me, The floors rather slippery." Galena exsclaimed innocently as Starscream hopped up and down cursing in pain. Megatron smiled slightly. he enjoyed seeing Starscream hunbled in any way. "Stop jumping around like some idiotic frog and Bring the intruder to me." He ordered. Grumblin to Himself, Starscream turned to the open doorway and made a gesture with his arm. Scourge (RiD) and Cyclonus (G1) Walked in, carrying a bound Autobot Messenger. "We cought him in sector three. He says he's got a message for you." Scourge said. egatron rose and walked over to the Autobot. he grabbedhim by his helmat and raised his head to better see his face. Once Megatron realized who it was, his face twisted in revulsion. "You!" He snarled. Somewhere in the Decepticon's base slicing everyone she sees. "This is too easy! What's wrong Megatron, I thought that you were the leader of an unbeatable army?" says Raven as she walks down the hall that leads to megatron's throne room. Then as soon as she got there she stops right behind starscream and puts her dragon blade right next to his throat, "I knew this was going to happen so I got prepared. Now you will take the message or I'll slice starscream Plus the other decepticons that I didn't kill already!" said Raven as she takes out a sign that has seven different colored balls in a circle with a dragon head made from a scale of the golden drake of peace in the middle of it and puts it back. Megatron looks at her in anger as he lets go of the autobot's helmet and , "Well what are you waiting for, give the message to me!" The bot quickly gives the message to megatron and backs away. "Now then, we'll be leaving!" She grabs the autobot and tells him to follow her. Then starts to walk away, stops at the end of a hall and teleports to the autobot's base. 


End file.
